Is Filled With Love
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YUNJAE/ family and bromance. Saat Yunho memiliki keluarga baru semuanya berubah. Dia tahu keinginan terbesar adik yang lebih muda 10 tahun darinya itu hanyalah satu. Sebuah keluarga yang diisi dengan cinta. Tetapi bagaimana cerita itu berawal terlalu berbeda jauh dari akhirnya.


**IS FILLED WITH LOVE**

**.**

**Story ; Gia**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku bukanlah malaikat bersayap yang berhati baik, tapi aku adalah manusia yang dimiliki ke-egoan dan kemarahan._

_CrW __**oleh - Polaris Cassiopeia**_

.

6 Oktober, tanggal itulah yang membekas dalam ingatanku. Karena pada saat itulah, aku bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kali. Waktu itu ayah memperkenalkannya padaku sebagai adik tiriku yang baru.

Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Jarak umur kami terpaut sangat jauh. Dia lebih muda 10 tahun dariku. Kesan pertamaku saat melihatnya, kupikir dia adalah pribadi yang sangat dingin dan sombong. Ku akui dia seorang yang sepertinya mementingkan fashion serta style penampilan. Terbukti dengan caranya berpenampilan yang sangat modis serta cukup mengesankan. Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dengan sangat sopan. Saat itulah aku menyimpulkan bahwa apa yang baru saja kupikirkan ternyata salah besar. Dia adalah pribadi yang lembut dan sangat baik.

"Annyeong hyeong."

Saat dia mengucapkan kata itu. Aku sedikit terpaku mendengar ritme suaranya. Sangat lembut untuk ukuran seorang namja.

Aku membalas salam perkenalan tangannya. Kami berjabat tangan, setelah itu dia memeluk tubuhku sebagai ungkapan sayangnya telah memiliki saudara baru sepertiku.

Pelukan itu, akan selamanya membekas dalam ingatanku.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya memakai dasi sekolahnya dan memilih membuka pintu kamarnya setelah mendengar seseorang baru saja mengetuknya.

Senyum merekah di bibirnya begitu mengatahui siapa yang baru saja mengunjungi kamar pribadinya. Namun ekspresi wajah tidak percaya menguar menggantikan senyumnya. "Hyeong. Aish!" remaja berkulit putih itu berdecak lalu berlari memasuki kembali kamarnya yang sangat berantakan luar biasa. Bantal dan guling terjatuh di kolong ranjang, lalu selimut yang terhempas di lantai. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sosok lain yang menghela nafas sambil menyunggingkan tawa geli. "Hyeong! Kenapa kau cepat sekali? kau bahkan sudah rapi? Aku belum menyisir rambutku? Lalu memakai sepatu. Ah dimana sepatuku? Jam tanganku? Arghh! Aku lupa dasiku. Eothokhe? Eommmphhh..." Jaejoong baru saja akan berteriak saat sesuatu membungkam mulutnya. Sepasang doe eyesnya menatap heran pada sosok kakaknya yang justru tersenyum sambil menarik kembali telapak tangannya yang membungkam bibir cherry itu. Laki-laki yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu menggelengkan kepala. Lalu meraih kerah kemeja seragam sekolah Jaejoong.

"Eomma sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kau ini, aish! Dasimu sudah menggantung di kerah baju yang kau pakai. Sepatumu ada di dalam lemari, lalu jam tanganmu ada diatas meja belajar, seperti biasa kau tidak perlu menyisir rambut karena begini saja sudah benar-benar sangat manis."

Jaejoong mengernyit saat mendengar satu kata terakhir yang dilontarkan kakaknya. 'manis' ?

"Yaa, hyeong. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku manis? Itu benar-benar tidak cocok." Sangahnya. Tanpa sengaja mata doe itu melihat jam dinding hingga langsung terbelalak. Panik kembali melandanya.

"Wah gawat. Eomma akan mengamuk kalau kita tidak turun dalam waktu lima menit. Aishh!" Jaejoong berseru. Namja itu tersenyum saat melihat dasi yang mengikat lehernya sudah tertata rapi oleh tangan kakaknya. Ia bergegas menuju lemari dan mengambil sepatunya. Memakainya kilat lalu menyambar tas serta jas sekolahnya. Namun sayang, baru saja kaki jenjangnya sampai di bibir pintu. Ia terpaksa harus berhenti.

"Jaejoongie. Kau akan membuat eomma mengamuk jika pergi ke sekolah tanpa memakai celanamu. Hmmpff!"

Jaejoong mengarahkan sepasang manik doenya menatap kebawah tubuhnya. Seketika wajahnya berubah salah tingkah. Namja itu menoleh dan melebarkan senyumnya untuk sang kakak yang sudah menenteng sebuah celana di tangannya.

Berbalik dan Jaejoong kembali memasuki kamarnya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan kakaknya. Laki-laki dengan balutan jas itu duduk berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong. "Kau ini. Ayo angkat kakimu?" Jaejoong mengangkat kaki kanannya menuruti perintah kakaknya. Merasa keseimbangannya hampir goyah, ia lantas membuang tasnya ke atas tempat tidur dan meletakkan kedua tangannya untuk berpegangan pada masing-masing bahu lebar kakaknya. "Kaki satunya lagi." Ucapan itu langsung dituruti Jaejoong. "Jja, sudah selesai. Kau pasti tidak akan memasukkan seragammu bukan?" Jaejoong menggeleng dan nyengir memamerkan senyum di bibir kissabbelnya.

"Kajja, kita harus cepat. Kau bisa terlambat nanti."

Dengan anggukan mantab, keduanya lantas bergegas keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari sepulang sekolah. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong akan memilih ke kantor Yunho terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan sejak mereka menjadi saudara. Jaejoong adalah anak terakhir dari dua bersaudara. Kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa keluarganya lima tahun lalu telah menewaskan Appa serta kakak kandungnya. Karena itulah, Jaejoong sangat bahagia saat tahu eommanya akan menikah lagi.

Betapa bahagianya mengetahui bahwa keluarga barunya bisa membuatnya memiliki pengganti hyung dan Appanya. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Yunho juga Appa barunya. Semuanya tampak harmonis dan membahagiakan.

Sepasang haselnya sibuk menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan jemarinya memainkan ponsel miliknya. Senyum mengembang di bibir cherrinya. Hanya perlu menunggu lima menit lagi Yunho akan keluar untuk istirahat makan siang. Jaejoong sudah mencatat semua menu dalam kepalanya. Karena hari ini giliran hyungnya yang akan mentraktir. Tetapi sesuatu yang di dengarnya membuatnya menggeram.

"Dia itu bodoh atau idiot. Jelas-jelas semua dewan direksi tidak memberi tanda tangan persetujuan, masih saja mengusulkan ide itu. Aku rasa ayahnya direktur Jung senior juga pasti tidak akan setuju." Obrolan itu sangat jelas dan orang-orang yang sedang berbincang itu berada tepat di sampingnya. Dua sosok laki-laki berjas. Sepasang iris gelap milik Jaejoong memang menatap pada lantai marmer, tapi telinganya jelas dengan tajam mendengarkan orang-orang yang sedang menggunjing tentang kakaknya. Jung Yunho.

"Kalau tidak salah, kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat Lee So Ae, kekasihnya manager Jung sedang berkencan dengan namja lain. Apa menurutmu Jung Yunho tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya selingkuh?"

"Entahlah. Dia itu bodoh atau memang tidak tahu. Jung Yunho, manager perusahaan kita itu. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa menjadi direktur utama nantinya menggantikan Jung sajangnim."

Jaejoong melirik _id card_ namja yang baru saja mengatai kakaknya bodoh. 'Kim Chang Sik' itulah yang sempat terekam dalam padangan Jaejoong. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, namun sebuah garis miring terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"Stt... dia menuju kemari. Kajja, kita pergi." Kedua laki-laki itu beranjak pergi.

Saat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, kedua pasang matanya melihat Yunho berjalan menghampirinya. Namja itu tersenyum cerah pada Jaejoong. "Maaf, menunggu lama?" tanyanya sembari mengulurkan tangan. Jaejoong menggeleng. Dalam sekejap ekspresi wajahnya berubah dengan senyuman muncul di bibir cherrynya. Dia menyambut uluran tangan hyungnya kemudian mereka berjalan keluar. Sayang, Yunho tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi keras dan tatapannya begitu tajam ketika ekor matanya melirik ke arah dua namja yang baru saja membicarakan kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Yunho berlari seperti orang gila. Dia bahkan meninggalkan kliennya begitu saja saat ponselnya berdering dan nama Jaejoong berkelip di layarnya. Tapi bukan suara adiknya yg ada di balik sambungan melainkan orang lain.

Langkahnya berhenti di area parkir _JungTex Incorperation_. Jantung Yunho berdegub kencang. Mata musangnya tenggelam dalam kengerian saat melihat keadaan di tempat itu.

Sebuah mobil dengan bagian bampernya penyok, kaca depannyya hancur, retak hingga serpihannya menyebar di lantai. Pintu di kanan dan kiri mobil rusak parah hingga hampir tidak menempel di tempatnya. Yunho menelan salivanya. Ia bergeming saat petugas keamanan menghampirinya.

"Sajangnim, saya menghubungi Anda karena..." suara petugas keamanan itu berhenti saat Yunho mengambil ponsel milik Jaejoong dari tangannya. "Dimana kau menemukan ponsel ini?" tanyanya.

"Saya menemukannya di dekat mobil ini sajangmin." Petugas keamanan itu tampak gelisah. Apalagi ketika mata musang Yunho seolah menelanjanginya.

"Ada apa Yunho-ya?"

Yunho berbalik saat mendengar suara ayahnya. Pria berwibawa dengan kaca mata membingkai wajahnya berdiri sambil mengerutkan kening saat melihat keadaan kacau dihadapannya.

"Abeoji.." sebelum Yunho sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, tuan Jung menahannya. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Kita akan mengetahui kebenarannya di kamera keamanan." Ujarnya. Yunho mengangguk. Mereka pergi meninggalkan area parkir perusahaan lalu menuju ke dalam gedung _JungTex Incoporation._

Yunho menggeleng tidak percaya. Mata musangnya terbelalak, apa yang sekarang terpampang di hadapannya benar-benar seperti mencabut sebagian nafasnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan tuan Jung. Ia tercekat saat melihat layar besar yang menampilkan kronologis kejadian di tempat parkir perusahaan miliknya.

Di sana, dalam tayangan itu seorang namja berpakaian seragam sekolah. Dia melihat ke sekeliling lalu berjongok meneliti setiap plat nomor kendaraan. Kemudian langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah audi berwarna hitam ramping. Sepasang matanya menyipit. Ia menatap sebuah balok batu di tangannya dan dalam satu hitungan detik, balok itu menghantam dengan keras kaca depan audi. Membuat bunyi alarm nyaring menggema. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti. Ia terus memukul hingga serpihan beling menyebar. Lalu pemuda itu naik ke atas kap mobil, melayangkan beberapa pukulan di atap mobil kemudian dia turun berjalan kesamping mobil.

Yunho dan tuan Jung sama-sama menutup mata mereka saat melihat pemuda di dalam layar itu menghantamkan baloknya dengan sangat keras hingga menghancurkan kaca pintu mobil dan meremukkannya hingga rusak. Remaja itu berjalan kebelakang mobil. Hal yang sama di lakukannya, menghancurkan body belakang mobil itu sampai benar-benar remuk. Seringai penuh kepuasan mengembang di belahan bibirnya. Dia berjalan menjauh, kemudian merogoh saku celana seragamnya. Mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, dia lantas mengambil gambar hasil pekerjaanya menghancurkan audi itu lalu tersenyum puas. Ia baru akan berbalik pergi ketika ponsel yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam sakunya meleset hingga terjatuh di lantai. Suara petugas keamanan menggema membuat pemuda itu berdecak memilih berlari dan meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja. Tayangan berhenti sampai di situ. Yunho dan ayahnya saling berpandangan. Mereka sama-sama menelan saliva dan tuan Jung memilih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yunho-ya, cari tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui kejadian ini. Kau urus semuanya." Perintah tuan Jung kemudian berjalan pergi. Yunho menatap kembali layar monitor itu lalu beralih melihat ponsel dalam genggamannya. Hatinya berdenyut.

"_Jaejoongie, ada apa denganmu?"_ gumannya sangat lirih bahkan mungkin hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Yunho menarik nafas sebelum memasang senyumnya. Ditatapnya pintu coklat di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur hendak mengetuknya namun diurungkannya. Lagi-lagi Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menanyakan apapun pada Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa? Bagaimana? Orang yang dilihatnya dalam kamera keamanan itu jelas-jelas adalah adiknya, adik tirinya. Kim Jaejoong. Orang yang sama yang telah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Bahkan bukti nyata sekarang berada dalam genggamannya. Ponsel Jaejoong di tangannya.

Baru saja Yunho melayangkan tangannya untuk mengetuk, pintu di depannya sudah berayun membuka. Wajah putih serta sepasang mata doe menyembul dari baliknya.

"Eoh.. hyeong! Kajja masuklah. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Suaranya masih riang seperti biasanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun mengenai masalah yang baru saja terjadi. Atau mungkin Jaejoong masih merahasiakannya? Mengabaikan segala hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, Yunho memilih mengumbar senyum hangatnya kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar adiknya.

Tidak berubah, ruangan ini masih sama berantakan dan semuanya tampak kacau balau. Yunho tersenyum geli. Ia selalu heran bagaimana Jaejoong seperti memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbanding terbalik. Antara di luar dan di dalam. Namja ini seperti sebuah sepatu kaca, tampak sempurna di luar tetapi kapanpun ia bisa pecah tanpa di sentuh. Hal itulah yang membuat Yunho begitu menyayangi Jaejoong seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Yunho adalah putra tunggal serta ahli waris satu-satunya yang dimiliki keluarga Jung. Keluarga harmonis yang dulu pernah Yunho nikmati telah kandas begitu saja ketika umurnya baru menginjak 13 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai, ibunya pergi meninggalkannya bersama ayahnya setelah menggugurkan bayinya yang tak lain adalah calon adik Yunho. Semenjak itu Yunho menganggap wanita itu bukan lagi ibunya. Karena tidak ada seorang wanita yang pantas di sebut ibu jika dia berani membunuh anaknya sendiri. Kenangan yang mencabik hatinya itu perlahan luntur saat Jung Sung Hoon, ayahnya mulai mengenal Kim Eun kyung ibu kandung Jaejoong. Yunho mengetahui semua cerita masa lalu wanita itu dan putranya dari ayahnya. Perasaan sakit menyergapnya bagai sayatan sebilah pisau saat tahu bahwa Jaejoong juga memiliki saudara laki-laki yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dan Yunho bersumpah, dia akan menggantikan sosok hyung bagi Jaejoong, dia akan menjaga dan menyanyangi namja itu sepenuh hatinya. Ada ikatan yang begitu kuat yang mendorong Yunho melakukan hal itu.

Yunho tersentak saat merasakan dorongan di bahunya. Jaejoong membawanya mendekati kaki ranjang dan mendudukkan Yunho di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia lantas berjalan menuju tas sekolahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik dengan merk sebuah nama toko yang Yunho sama sekali tidak kenali.

"Aku tahu kau suka warna hijau, dan hyeong aku bersumpah semua yeoja akan bertekuk lutut padamu saat mengenakan t-shirt ini." Jaejoong berseru sembari mengeluarkan sebuah t-shirt berwarna hijau di tangannya. Kantong plastik yang menjadi pembungkus benda itu di buangnya begitu saja di lantai di samping sepatunya. Jaejoong membentangkan kaos itu di tubuh Yunho lalu menilai dengan decakan penuh kekaguman. "Kau harus mencobanya." Tuturnya lagi dengan wajah bangga terselip di air mukanya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau persetujuan kakaknya, Jaejoong langsung melepaskan dasi serta kancing kemeja Yunho. Dia bahkan tidak menunggu Yunho memakai sendiri, melainkan tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan t-shirt itu melewati kepala Yunho hingga benda itu meluncur bebas membungkus tubuh padat laki-laki Jung itu dengan sangat pas dan begitu sempurna.

Setelah memamerkan senyum puasnya. Namja cantik itu berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya lalu mengambil t-shirt yang sama seperti milik Yunho. Dia melepaskan sweeter melewati kepalanya, mengganti dengan t-shirt yang baru saja di ambilnya.

Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Yunho, menarik tangan kakaknya untuk berdiri dan berjalan di depan cermin besar di dalam kamar itu.

"Tunggu, ada yang kurang." Pekik Jaejoong. Matanya berputar mengelilingi kamarnya lalu berhenti di atas meja belajarnya. Dia menyambar sebuah topi lalu memasangkanya di atas rambut brunette Yunho. Decakan kekaguman kembali meluncur dari bibirnya yang serupa cherry. Yunho tersenyum menatap bayangannya bersama Jaejoong di dalam cermin.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan kostum ini Jaejoongie?" tanyanya pada akhirnya sambil meraih pudak Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari samping. Yunho bisa melihat bibir adiknya mencebil. "Kau tidak tahu?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada tinggi frustasi serta raut ketidak percayaan. Hingga Yunho ingin sekali tertawa dan mencubit gemas adiknya. Tubuh pemuda itu berputar hingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Dengan entengnya Yunho menggeleng membuat Jaejoong menepuk kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu benyak berkencan dengan kertas-kertas itu. Sampai-sampai melupakan hari liburmu. Hyeong, apa jangan-jangan kau juga tidak pernah berkencan dengan yeojachingumu?"

"Apakah besok hari minggu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kau sudah punya janji?" mata Jaejoong menilik wajah Yunho menunggu jawaban kakaknya sampai sebuah gelengan kepala Yunho berhasil didapatnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Aku pikir kau sudah punya janji dengan teman wanitamu." Jaejoong melihat wajah kakaknya yang tampak sedang berfikir. Kemudian Yunho berbalik dan berjalan menuju ranjang lalu melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur single itu. Jaejoong mengikutinya.

"Aku baru sadar sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir berkencan dengannya." Guman Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat dengan gurat-gurat kelelahan yang mendalam. Jaejoong ikut berbaring di samping tubuh kakaknya. "Apa ada masalah? Di perusahaan? Atau dengan wanita itu?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho kembali teringat tujuan awalnya mendatangi Jaejoong. Wajahnya berpaling hingga menatap sepasang hasel gelap milik adiknya.

"Aku pikir So Ae juga sedang sibuk. Kami memang jarang mengirim pesan. Apalagi dengan masalah di perusahaan yang membuatku terlalu sibuk. Aku yakin So Ae bisa mengerti situasiku."

"Aku pikir tidak."

Yunho tersentak dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menyusuri wajah namja cantik itu. Tapi Yunho tidak bisa menangkap apapun dari sana. Semuanya tersamar oleh senyum Jaejoong yang begitu lebar. Jaejoong bangkit tiba-tiba. "Hyeong tenang saja. Bukankah kita satu keluarga, dan aku berjanji akan selalu membantumu." Jaejoong berpaling hingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. "Besok jam 6 pagi di Boyung Park. Kita akan membuat semua mata tidak berpaling dari sepasang kakak beradik Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong."

Yunho kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga berbaring lagi di sampingnya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh adiknya itu. "Urgh! Bau!" seru Jaejoong, namun ia tidak mendorong atau berusaha menjauh dari lilitan tubuh Yunho yang membungkusnya.

"Hyeong, jangan lupa besok pagi. Kita akan jogging mengelilingi taman. Jangan terlambat arrachi."

"Memangnya siapa yang suka bangun kesiangan eum?"

"Aku tidak suka di sindir." Keluh bibir cherry itu. Yunho tidak menjawabnya. Hatinya berkecamuk. Ia ingat kata-kata Jaejoong tentang membantunya. Membantu untuk apa? Tidak mungkin Jaejoong mengetahui masalah yang di hadapinya di kantor. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengungkit terlalu jauh jika menanyakan tentang pekerjaan Yunho, dan Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluhkan masalahnya pada Jaejoong. Yunho ingin menanyakan pada Jaejoong tentang ponselnya, tapi diurungkannya. Mungkin masalah ini bisa menunggu. Pikirnya.

Menarik nafasnya, Yunho bisa mencium aroma vanila yang menggelitik penciumannya. Jaejoong bearoma vanila yang sangat lembut dan nyaman. Ia menghirup wangi itu lagi dan lagi. Sesuatu yang menenangkannya. Yunho tidak ingin percaya apapun yang beberapa saat lalu di saksikannya. Ia ingin percaya bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan adiknya. Ia ingin menganggap semua yang dilihatnya hanya ilusi dan tidak nyata. Tapi tayangan di layar monitor itu kembali bergulir seperti roll film dengan adegan serta amarah seorang yang menyerupai adiknya. Tidak, itu bukan adiknya. Itu bukan Jaejoong, Yunho akan berusaha percaya itu. Tangannya bergerak lebih erat memeluk tubuh yang berbaring disampingnya. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari adiknya, keluarganya tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minum?" senyum di bibir Yunho merekah saat menyodorkan sebotol jus dingin di hadapan adiknya. Ia lantas mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jaejoong dan mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Melepas topinya kemudian meletakkannya di atas kursi taman.

Keduanya menatap orang-orang yang sedang jogging di taman atau beberapa yang sedang berbicara dan mengobrol. Yunho meneguk besar cola lalu meletakkan kalengnya di samping topinya. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celana olahraganya. Ponsel Jaejoong tersembunyi di sana. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mananyakan mengenai masalah Jaejoong.

Baru saja Yunho akan membuka suara, Jaejoong mendahuluinya.

"Eo, hyeong! Bukankah itu So Ae noona? Atau aku salah lihat?" telunjuk Jaejoong mengarah pada dua sosok yang berdiri di samping danau di Boyung Park. Lalu beralih pada Yunho yang juga mengikuti arah yang di tunjuknya.

Jaejoong menaikkan alis matanya saat melihat Yunho menelan salivanya masih menatap ke tepi danau.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapanya?"

"Tidak." Yunho menjawab lalu mengalihkan matanya hingga wajah heran Jaejoong dapat dilihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kau bilang sudah lama tidak menghubungi So Ae noona? Sekarang dia ada di depan mata, tapi malah tidak mau menghampiri."

"Waktunya tidak tepat."

Jaejoong kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Apanya yang tidak tepat? Dia sedang joogging bukan? Kalau tidak sekarang, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan lagi. Kurasa besok kau akan berkencan dengan kertas-kertas lagi."

Yunho bangkit dan memakai topinya kembali. Ia berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam ketertegunan. Mengangkat bahunya, namja cantik itu akhirnya memilih mengikuti kakaknya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jaejoong sekali lagi menoleh ke arah wanita yang berstatus kekasih kakaknya itu. Sepasang haselnya terbelalak begitu melihat Lee So Ae tengah berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu bukan kakaknya.

"Hyeong, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau diam saja? Dia berselingkuh di depan matamu."

Mereka ada di rumah. Lebih tepatnya di kamar Yunho. Jaejoong sedang berusaha meminta penjelasan kakaknya. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki berumur 27 tahun itu hanya diam dan melenggang pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya bersama dengan namja lain.

"Hyeong, apa kau tidak ingin meminta So Ae noona untuk menjelaskannya padamu?"

Yunho justru menutup kedua matanya.

Jaejoong menarik bahu kakaknya hingga mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Katakan. Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Aku rasa ini yang terbaik."

"Apa maksudnya itu? Hyeong!" suara Jaejoong meninggi.

"Jaejoongie, aku tidak bisa memakasakan kehendakku pada orang lain. Kurasa kau bisa memahami keadaan ini. So Ae tidak bahagia bersamaku. Itu yang terjadi."

"Anya! Ini bukan masalah bahagia atau tidak. Sadarlah hyeong, dia mengkhianatimu! Dia bermain di belakangmu. Aku tidak percaya kau hanya diam dan pergi begitu saja."

Yunho menutup kedua matanya dan menarik nafas. "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menjadi namja brengsek yang memaksakan kehendak?" ia menggeleng. "Kau mengenalku bukan? Aku adalah Jung Yunho dan..."

"Dan hyeongku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang akan menyakiti orang lain."

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Yunho. Diraihnya tubuh adiknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ya, kau mengetahui diriku dengan baik. Apa kau mengerti sekarang? Jadi kita hentikan membahas ini arraseo."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sembari membalas pelukan Yunho. Tetapi wajahnya menyiratkan hal lain. Tatapannya begitu keras dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Jaejoong tahu, meskipun hyungnya itu tersenyum, tetapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung kakaknya berdenyut oleh rasa sakit karena pengkhianatan itu. Jung Yunho memang tidak bisa menyakiti orang lain, tapi tidak dengan Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Prang

Nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi itu terjatuh ke lantai dan pecahan beling menyebar di samping meja. Yunho dan tuan Jung tersentak begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Kim Eun Kyung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangan menutupi mulut, membungkamnya agar tidak berteriak saat itu juga.

Perlahan tetesan air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Jung Sung Hoon langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian meraih tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya.

"Gwaenchana. Semuanya baik-baik saja Eun Kyungie. Joongie kita baik-baik saja."

Yunho meraih mouse di layar komputernya bersiap mematikan video yang beberapa saat lalu tengah di analisa olehnya bersama ayahnya. Sebuah video rekaman ketika Jaejoong menghancurkan salah satu mobil milik karyawan perusahaan yang sudah di selediki Yunho. Audi itu milik seorang pegawai staff bagian pemasaran di _JungTex Incoperation_ Kim Chang Sik.

"Tunggu!"

"Eomma..."

"Biarkan aku melihatnya sekali lagi."

Yunho menatap ayahnya, meminta persetujuan. Saat pria itu mengangguk, Yunho menyingkir dan memberikan tempat untuk ibu tirinya agar bisa melihat copy video dari kamera keamanan perusahaan yang sudah di ambilnya.

Kim Eun Kyung semakin terisak saat melihat layar komputer. Perasaan terkejut seperti palu besar yang memukul dengan keras tepat di ulu hatinya. "Tidak, itu bukan Joongie. Bagaimana bisa? Joongie kita..."

"Eomma. Aku juga tidak percaya kalau itu adalah Joongie. Tapi —"

Ketiganya terdiam sampai suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Sajangnim, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda Yunho."

Suara seorang pelayan menggema di balik pintu.

"Aku akan keluar eomonim abeoji."

Yunho tertegun saat melihat siapa yang datang menemuinya. Yeoja yang memiliki surai sebahu itu berbalik dan sepasang manik matanya langsung berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Oppa!"

Wanita itu berlari dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Lee So Ae, wanita yang kemarin dilihatnya bersama dengan namja lain sekarang berada di hadapannya dan terisak di dadanya. Yunho hanya bergeming tanpa membalas pelukan wanita itu.

Saat pintu ruang kerja Jung Sung Hoon terbuka dan menampakkan kedua orang tua Yunho, So Ae langsung melepas pelukannya. Yunho baru menyadari betapa berantakannya penampilan yeoja itu. Kedua matanya merah dan sisa-sisa air mata masih membekas di wajahnya.

Kim Eun Kyung berjalan mendekat setelah tahu bahwa wanita yang sekarang berdiri di depan putra tirinya adalah kekasih namja bermarga Jung itu. "So Ae-ya. Omona, apa yang terjadi padamu?" pekiknya terkejut saat melihat keadaan yeoja itu.

"Eomonim..." So Ae langsung memeluk Eun Kyung.

Eun Kyung membawa So Ae duduk di sofa di ikuti Yunho dan suaminya. Ketiga orang itu sama-sama menunggu penjelasan yang akan So Ae lontarkan. Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya, Yunho sama sekali tidak menatap wajah wanita yang beberapa waktu lalu di lihatnya bersama dengan orang lain. Pandangannya tertuju pada lantai-lantai marmer di bawah kakinya.

Setelah menenangkan diri dan menyeruput teh hangat yang di sediakan pelayan. So Ae mulai menatap wajah kedua orang tua Yunho juga namja Jung itu. lalu ia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

_._

_3 jam yang lalu_

_._

"Eoh, Jaejoongie?" Lee So Ae terkejut saat melihat namja berseragam sekolah yang berstatus adik dari kekasihnya itu berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Apa noona ada waktu?"

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Nde. Aku ingin mengajak noona ke suatu tempat."

Senyum mengembang di sudut bibir So Ae serta raut penasaran menguar di wajahnya. "Apa Yunho menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku?" tanyanya kemudian. Alisnya berkerut saat Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan mengulas senyum tipis.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Masuklah."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melangkah masuk ke dalam apartement. Matanya bergerak melihat isi apartemen. Ia sangat tahu dan hafal berapa harga apartement ini. Karena dia lah yang memilih tempat ini atas keinginan Yunho yang meminta pendapatnya. Jaejoong juga tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk Lee So Ae sebulan yang lalu yang di belikan Yunho secara cuma-cuma.

Beberapa menit kemudian yeoja cantik itu berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Wow. Noona, jinjja yeopoda."

"Jeongmaliyo? Kajja."

Mereka berjalan keluar bersama. Dengan Jaejoong berjalan di hadapan So Ae.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam perjalanan. Jaejoong membawa mobil setelah berhasil membujuk So Ae dan yeoja itu duduk manis di kursi penumpang di sampingnya.

Chitttttt

Rem yang mendadak di injak itu membuat mobil berhenti seketika. So Ae tersentak dan terkejut. "Ada apa? Apa kita menabrak sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong. Namun tatapan mata namja berkulit putih susu itu tetap lurus kedepan. Sorotan matanya berubah tajam dan topeng dingin muncul dalam ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, musun miriya?" tanyanya lagi saat tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Apa noona mencintai Yunho hyeong?"

Mengerutkan keningnya, So Ae menatap tidak mengerti adik dari kekasihnya itu. lalu sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Tentu saja. Kami saling mencintai. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" sepasang turquose milik So Ae mengawasi wajah Jaejoong. "Bahkan kami akan mencari tanggal untuk pertunangan." Tambahnya masih menatap Jaejoong.

Namja berseragam sekolah itu tersenyum sinis. "Wanita munafik." Gumannya penuh dengan sarkatik.

"Mworaguyo? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya hingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu. "Kau tidur dengan laki-laki lain, tapi ingin menikah dengan hyeong ku?" Ia mendecih. "Yeoja menjijikan!" ucap Jaejoong dengan kata-kata penuh penekanan.

"Mwo? Yak Jung Jaejoong jaga mulutmu. Bocah sepertimu tidak pantas berkata seperti itu."

Sreak

"A-apa yang kau la-kukan?"

So Ae tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong meraih kerah mantel miliknya. Yeoja itu tidak sempat mencegah saat kedua telapak tangan Jaejoong mencekik lehernya. "Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan hyeongku. Orang sebaik dirinya tidak akan pernah kau miliki."

Mata So Ae terbelalak saat Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari saku jas sekolahnya sementara tangannya masih melingkar di leher wanita itu. "K-kau g-gi-la..." suara So Ae terbata oleh cekikan Jaejoong.

Srattss...

Menelan salia karena rasa takut yang menyelubungi dirinya, So Ae melirik beberapa helai rambutnya yang patah oleh mata pisau tajam di tangan Jaejoong. "Akui semua kesalahanmu di depan hyeong. Minta maaf padanya, dan pergi dari hidup hyeong ku selamanya." Perintahnya sembari menodongkan pisau di depan wajah So Ae. Wanita itu tampak kesulitan bicara, matanya menatap kilatan benda tajam itu penuh ketakutan. Sedikit saja salah bergerak, maka wajahnya akan tersayat oleh mata pisau itu.

"JAWAB AKU brengsek!"

" N-ndee... A-ku b-erjanjii..."

Duangh

"Arkk!"

So Ae memekik saat Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya di kaca pintu mobil. Namja itu keluar dan membanting pintu kemudi. Sementara So Ae, menarik nafas lega. Matanya mengawasi tubuh Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju sebuah gang lalu menghilang di baliknya.

"Arggggghhhh! Jung Jaejoong brengsek!" teriaknya.

Tanpa berfikir lagi, dirobeknya bajunya sendiri lalu menampar wajahnya. So Ae menjalankan mobil miliknya dengan geraman kemarahan menyayat pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Namja berseragam sekolah itu menerobos masuk ke ruang tamu saat melihat keluarganya berkumpul di sana. Namun mata doenya menajam saat melihat siapa orang yang duduk di antara ibu dan kakaknya. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada wanita yang beberapa saat lalu di temuinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Eomonim!" So Ae langsung memeluk Kim Eun Kyung. Sementara yeoja bermarga Kim itu menatap putranya tajam. Dilepaskannya pelukan So Ae lalu ia bangkit berdiri menghampiri putra kandungnya.

PLAK!

"Michingoya? Beraninya kau... beraninya kau mau memperkosa calon kakak iparmu sendiri. Namja brengsek sepertimu. Siapa kau? Kau bukan Jaejoongku."

Plak

Lagi tamparan itu melayang di wajah Jaejoong dan menciptakan torehan merah yang kontras di hamparan wajah putihnya.

"Cagya!" Jung Sung Hoon bangkit dan menahan istrinya agar tidak melayangkan tamparan pada Jaejoong.

"Nuguya? Dimana Jaejoongku hah? Kau bukan putraku." Eun Kyung meronta dalam pelukan suaminya sebelum isakan tangis kembali muncul dan membuat kedua matanya di banjiri air mata.

Tetapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bergerak. Bahkan menyentuh bekas tamparan eommanya pun tidak. Ia diam namun tatapan matanya menatap lurus pada sosok namja yang berdiri di seberang. Ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah kakaknya yang diliputi rasa tidak percaya.

"Jaejoongie. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Beritahu Appa." Jung Sung Hoon mencoba berbicara lembut masih memegangi istrinya.

Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho. "Hyeong, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Saat Yunho justru menundukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

"Joongie apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Eun Kyung berseru saat melihat Jaejoong meraih vas bunga di atas meja.

Tatapan kecewa Jaejoong menyebar di wajahnya. Kedua matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Yunho sampai Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya.

PRAK

Jaejoong membenturkan vas bunga berbahan beling itu pada kepalanya membuat darah langsung muncrat dan mengucur keluar.

"JAEJOONG-AH!" semua orang berteriak kecuali So Ae. Yeoja itu terpaku di tempat setelah Yunho mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan langsung berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya menahan semua orang agar tidak mendekatinya. "Jangan Mendekat!" Dia melangkah mundur menjauh saat tangisan Eun Kyung serta seruan panik ayah tirinya.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menatap ke arah kakaknya. "Hyeong... aku menyayangimu."

"Geure. Kajja kita ke rumah sakit. Kau terluka Joongie."

"Mereka menyakitimu, mereka memperolokmu di belakang. Mereka menjelekkanmu, mereka membodohimu!"

"Joongie..."

Jaejoong menggeleng dan terus melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Darah di kepalanya menetes hingga pelipis dan mengalir di wajahnya. "Jung Yunho memang tidak bisa menyakiti orang lain, tapi Jung Jaejoong telah melakukannya. Aku sudah menghukum mereka karena menyakitimu. Teman-teman kantormu yang bermuka dua itu. Aku sudah menghukumnya untukmu."

Lalu tatapan Jaejoong jatuh pada sosok yang masih berdiri di samping sofa. Lee So Ae. Telunjuknya mengarah pada gadis itu. "Dia juga menipumu hyeong. Kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Kau tidak percaya? AKU TIDAK MENODAINYA!" teriaknya hingga membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

"Jaejoong-ah, kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti eoh. Kajja kita ke rumah sakit." Bujuk Yunho kembali melangkah mendekati Jaejoong."

Tatapan Jaejoong beralih ke arah ibunya. Di tatapnya wanita itu penuh kesedihan. Telapak tangan Jaejoong menyentuh pipinya sendiri dan setetes bulir bening jatuh dari matanya. "Eomma, kau tidak percaya padaku? Kenapa eomma menamparku? Wae?"

"Joongie, eomma mianhe. Eomma..."

Mereka tersentak saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menarik keluar sebuah pisau dari saku jas sekolahnya. Mata pisau itu terpantul tajam dan membuat semua kepanikan merayap dan menyebar memenuhi ruangan. Yunho dan ayahnya langsung berjalan mendekat tapi Jaejoong mengacungkan senjatanya dan menahan mereka.

"Aku mencintai kalian." Ucapnya sebelum membalik pisau itu dan mengacung pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Jleb

"Andwee!/Jaejoongie!"

Tubuh Jaejoong merosot ke lantai setelah mata pisau itu menancap tepat di ulu hatinya. Yunho berhambur meraih tubuh adiknya dan memeluknya erat. Hanya isakan tangis yang keluar saat Yunho menatap tubuh tidak bergerak Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya serta kedua matanya yang terpejam dengan sempurna.

Argghhhhh!

.

.

.

Pucuk-pucuk maple bergoyang oleh semilir angin membawa butiran duka. Keadaan penuh tawa itu tergantikan menjadi sayatan kepedihan.

Yunho berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Jemarinya memutar knop dan membukanya tanpa meminta izin dari pemiliknya.

"_Hyeong!"_ tersentak. Yunho menatap wajah yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu.

"_Aish! Kenapa kau selalu mendahuluiku? Aku belum memakai dasiku. Jam tanganku. Sepatu eodiga? Hyeong bantu aku memakai dasi okey." _

DEG

Semua itu hanya kenangan. Yunho tersadar tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar itu selain dirinya. Tidak ada selimut yang terjatuh di lantai, tidak ada baju kotor yang teronggok di sudut ruangan. Bahkan tidak ada bantal maupun guling yang ada di kolong ranjang. Kamar ini begitu rapi, sangat rapi malah seakan menengaskan bahwa tidak ada yang menempati ruangan ini.

Ia berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian kemudian membukanya. Rasa nyeri menusuk hatinya saat melihat isi dari lemari itu. Beberapa jacket serta t-shirt kembar menggantung di sana. Ia sering mengenakan pakaian senada dengan adiknya. Jaejoong selalu membeli sesuatu yang menarik untuk memperingati hari-hari yang menurutnya special.

Puk

Yunho tersentak saat seseorang menyentuh kedua bahunya.

"_Hyeong, bagaimana kalau kita memakai setelah kemeja itu di hari jadi eomma dan Appa? Eotthe?"_

Sekali lagi bayangan itu menghilang saat Yunho baru saja akan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Isakan tangis keluar saat Yunho menutup lemari itu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong begitu menyayanginya. Namja itu bahkan selalu berusaha menjaganya. Menghapus jejak air matanya, Yunho bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berada lebih lama lagi di kamar yang di penuhi kenangan adiknya ini. Rasanya begitu menyesakkkan.

"_Hyeong, kau tidak percaya?"_

Kata-kata itu seperti musik kematian yang membakar telinganya. Terus terngiang dan menggema dalam pikirannya. Seandainya ia menganggukkan kepala, seandainya ia mengatakan bahwa ia mempercayai Jaejoong, seandainya ia tidak meragukan adiknya. Tapi Yunho sadar, tidak ada kata seandainya jika tidak ada sebuah penyesalan.

Langkah kaki Yunho berhenti saat tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu terjatuh di bawah kolong meja belajar Jaejoong. Ia berjalan kembali lalu berjongkok dan meraih sesuatu yang berupa lipatan kertas yang di potong dengan bentuk dan pola menyerupai hati.

Tulisan rapi Jaejoong mengisi hamparan kertas itu seperti sebuah catatan kecil.

.

_Keluarga baruku. Aku mencintai mereka lebih dari apapun. Aku memiliki seorang Appa yang sangat baik begitu juga hyeong._

_Jung Sung Hoon adalah Appa baruku dan Jung Yunho adalah hyeong terbaik yang kumiliki setelah Hyun Joong hyeong._

_Aku telah gagal menjaga Hyun Joong hyeong, karena itulah aku akan menjaga Yunho hyeong sepenuh jiwaku. Dia seperti malaikat bagiku. Dan malaikat itu sangat kusayangi._

_Tapi semua orang menjahatinya. Orang-orang yang menjadi temannya mengkhianatinya. Aku tahu semuanya. Bahkan kekasihnya telah melukainya._

_Aku akan membalas semua kesakitannya. Aku akan menghukum mereka yang menyakiti hyeong. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan itu, karena aku tahu Yunho hyeong pasti akan percaya padaku. Dia pasti percaya padaku._

_Hyeong tersayangku Jung Yunho... saranghaeyo._

_._

Tangannya terkulai jatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan kertas dalam genggamannya terjatuh kelantai. Yunho merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Itu bukan ponsel miliknya, tetapi ponsel Jaejoong yang sampai saat ini masih di simpannya. Wajah Yunho tersenyum, tetapi butiran bening menetes dari kedua matanya.

Layar ponsel itu menyala dengan sebuah alarm.

'_Makan siang dengan Yunho hyeong'_

Semakin lama isakan itu terdengar semakin keras. Jemarinya bergetar mematikan alarm itu. Ia menggeser bagian nada dering dan sesuatu yang terdengar selanjutnya membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Sebuah rekaman suara. Dan Yunho sangat tahu suara siapa yang sekarang di dengarnya.

"_**Dia itu bodoh atau idiot. Jelas-jelas semua dewan direksi tidak memberi tanda tangan persetujuan, masih saja mengusulkan ide itu. Aku rasa ayahnya direktur Jung senior juga pasti tidak akan setuju."**_

"_**Kalau tidak salah, kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat Lee So Ae, kekasihnya manager Jung sedang berkencan dengan namja lain. Apa menurutmu Jung Yunho tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya selingkuh?"**_

"_**Entahlah. Dia itu bodoh atau memang tidak tahu. Jung Yunho, manager perusahaan kita itu. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa menjadi direktur utama nantinya menggantikan Jung sajangnim."**_

Suara-suara Jaejoong menenuhi kepalanya. Tubuh Yunho lemas seketika. Dia tahu sekarang. Jaejoong benar, semua orang membodohinya. Semua orang menipunya. Cerita yang ia dan orang tuanya dengar semuanya adalah rekayasa semata. Jaejoong sudah memperingatkan dengan memecahkan vas bunga pada kepalanya sendiri. Tetapi semua orang masih tetap tidak mempercayainya. Seharusnya Yunho tahu. Sudah sewajarnya ia mengetahuinya sejak dulu.

Jaejoong tidak akan pernah menodai wanita manapun karena namja itu tidak mencintai mereka. Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa satu-satunya orang yang Jaejoong cintai bukanlah orang lain tetapi dirinya.

Kebodohan terbesarnya adalah ketidaktahuan yang selama ini ia miliki.

.

.

.

Bunyi monitor jantung itu masih berteriak di antara kabel-kabel invus serta alat-alat penunjang hidup yang menjadi penghalang bagi dewa kematian untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sepasang suami istri itu menatap sendu sebuah tempat tidur di hadapan mereka. Mereka mengalihkan perhatian saat pintu ruangan berderit membuka dan sosok namja tampan muncul dari sana.

"Abeoji, eommoni. Bagaimana keadaan Joongie?" Yunho melangkah mendekati ranjang dan menatap wajah pucat sosok yang terbaring di sana. Operasi sudah di lakukan dan semua yang bisa menunjukkan harapan telah di coba, tapi adiknya tetap tidur. Terlelap dalam mimpi yang panjang.

Yunho menarik kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong. Menatap raga itu dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Diraihnya telapak tangan yang selama ini selalu menjaganya itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jaejoongie, bukalah matamu. Apakah kau tidak ingin memberikan hyeong mu ini kesempatan untuk menjagamu? Bangunlah. Kita isi keluarga kita dengan cinta. Eoh?"

Hanya suara pip dari mesin yang menjawab setiap ucapan Yunho. Namja berkulit putih itu tetap bergeming. Tetap terpejam, dan sangat tenang. Terlelap begitu nyaman dengan alam di bawah sadarnya. Tanpa sedikitpun terusik bahkan oleh orang yang begitu dikasihinya dan di sayanginya lebih dari apapun.

Jaejoong memilihnya. Mengambil pilihan terbaiknya. Saat kepercayaan itu tidak dimilikinya, rasa kecewa membawanya pada keinginan untuk melupakan semuanya. Karena hanya dengan menutup mata dan diam, ia bisa melepaskan perasaan kecewa itu.

Rasa kecewa karena orang yang begitu di cintainya tidak mempercayainya.

**.**

**.**

**Is Filled With Love**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>FF ini adalah pencerminan perasaan tentang sebuah rasa kecewa dan kepercayaan. Ternyata kepercayaan yang di khianati itu bener-bener bikin sakit hati. Kecewa saat orang yang kita percayai justru meyalahgunakan kepercayaan itu.<strong>

**Yatta eotthe?**


End file.
